


roadtrips + relations

by iamnyla



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Riverdale, Summer Camp, bughead - Freeform, varchie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 05:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnyla/pseuds/iamnyla
Summary: Inspired by the song Simple as 123 by Jukebox the Ghost.





	1. roadtrips + relations{part one}

**Author's Note:**

> I have published part one of this on my tumblr(also onceuponabeanie).

Riverdale High was a very strict school ran by a very strict man. It was mandatory that you followed all rules and school conducts that were listed in the very thick student handbook given out at the beginning of the year. It was mandatory that you were on time to all of your classes. It was mandatory that your clothes were appropriate for school. Betty could apprehend why those rules were created. 

But what she couldn't apprehend was why it was mandatory for every sophomore at Riverdale High to attend a mid-year camping trip. 

It all started with the assembly that Tuesday afternoon. 

"This camping trip counts as 50% of your Social Studies grade"Every kid groaned, while Betty just rolled her eyes. 

"Don't you think that's a little unreasonable sir?" Veronica projected, getting the attention of everyone in the gymnasium. Betty looked down at her light pink ballet flats, feeling anxious with everyone's eyes on her as she was sitting right next to Veronica. 

"I don't Miss Lodge. And you shouldn't either. You will leave Sunday at 6 AM and come back on Saturday. So I expect you all to be here at around 5 o'clock, 5:20 at the latest"

"This is total BS! I guess I'm just going to have to take the diminution of my grade because I'm not going!" Veronica ranted as her and Betty made it to their usual outdoor lunch table where Archie was already sitting, his computer in front of him with a pencil in his hand and a blank paper. 

"Is she mad about the camping trip?" He asked Betty, noticing how the raven slammed her $600 purse onto the blue hole indented table. Betty nodded in response, nervously looking down at her tray. Things were still pretty rocky between her and Archie due to his rejection to her love proposal from a few weeks back. Even though Archie had completely pushed the situation out the window, it still kept her up late on some nights. 

"Come on Ronnie it won't be that bad"

"Easy for you to say. Your used to hanging around bugs and digging in the dirt and sweating"She said, a disgusted look following right after. 

"I mean Betty's going right? It'll be time to hang out with her"

"Nice try Arch, but we hang out everyday. It's not gonna happen"

"Please Vee? For me?"Veronica looked over at her blond haired bestfriend who had her bottom lip poked out slightly. Veronica whined and threw her head back in exasperation. 

"Fine. I'll go on this disgusting irrelevant camping trip"Betty smiled, even though she knew her and Veronica for sure wouldn't be hanging out. She had been getting closer to Archie more and more since her first day at Riverdale High. Betty for sure knew there was a romance budding between the pair, from the glances during lunch and the slight hand touches in the hallway before classes. 

"But if I get one mosquito bite, I swear I'm calling my parents and leaving" Betty smiled and shook her head at her feisty bestfriend.


	2. roadtrips + relations{part two}

Betty walked around the Blue and Gold room, looking for something she could do to procrastinate on going to the bus that was await for them outside of the large school building. She finally found a stack of copy paper sitting by the large white printer in the corner of the room. She quickly picked it up and started straightening the papers out and tried to line them up with each other as much as she could.

"Procrastinating are we?" She gasped and quickly turned around, almost dropping the thick stack of papers from her hands.

"Sorry. Did I scare you?"

"A little. What are you doing here Jughead?" She asked, her muscles relaxing as she placed the papers down.

"Same as you. Trying to escape from the monstrosity that is this field trip"

"I'm not trying to escape. I'm simply....straightening up the Blue and Gold so it'll be nice before I leave"

"I know when your lying Betts" She smiled slightly at the old nickname.

"No you don't. Because I'm not lying. I'll see you at camp Juggie"She slung her pink backpack over her back and smiled at him before walking out of the room. He smiled. 'Juggie'. He hadn't heard that name in a while on account of the fact that him, Archie, and Betty had fallen out over the years. Last time she called him that, he was probably 6 years of age. He smiled and walked over to the cabinet hidden behind the printer that he was sure no one knew about and grabbed one of his bags that was sitting next to him larger one. He sighed and slung it over his shoulder, closing the cabinet door and walked out of the Blue and Gold, switching the light off on the way. 


End file.
